


Beard Tickles

by Melyaliz



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/pseuds/Melyaliz
Summary: Will Harper hangs out with an old fuck buddy only to learn her new boytoy has a thing for Will. (Threesome between Dick, Will and my OC)





	Beard Tickles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speedypan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speedypan/gifts).

> My friend Speedypan asked me to write this threesome. And I had way to much fun with it.   
Small backstory: Jennfier use to date Dick, in this story, they are just starting to get back together.   
Maia is Speeypan's OC who was a good friend (and unrequited love) of both Roy and later Will.

Jennifer giggled as Will jumped onto the bed crawling after her as she scooted backward. “Oh no you’ve broken through my defenses,” she said as her back hit the wall. 

“Why am I suddenly the bad guy in this situation?” Will asked kneeling in between Jen’s legs 

“I don’t know, I was trying to think of a security thing?”

“You’re terrible at this” Will chuckled leaning down kissing her feeling her body melt into his as he leaned forward bracing his hands against the wall behind her. 

For old time’s sake. 

That’s what she had told him that morning when she had invited him over for shooting beers and a movie. He knew what that was code for. They had always said it when the other wanted to fuck. Normally it was because there was some angst the other needed to get out. 

But now they were grown up and all that teen angst seemed so much smaller. 

“Dick never seems to mind my roleplaying.” 

“Well, I’m not Dick am I?” 

“Nope,” She said fidgeting with the collar of his shirt. Glancing up at him through long lashes she smiled again making his heart flitter slightly with excitement. It was that look, the one that told him they were about to have fun. 

Leaning down, he kissed her neck causing her to squirm as his beard tickled her. Letting out a squeal Jen tried to pull away only to have Will pull her closer flipping her around so she was laying on her back on the bed. His body pinning her down.

“You better behave missy”

“Or what?” 

“Or I’m going to tickle you”

“Don’t you dare.” her face was so serious he just had to do it. How could he not? 

Leading down he brushed his beard against her neck causing Jen to squeal and squirm under him trying to push him off. “Stoppp Will!” his lips and chin moving down toward her button dress pulling a few open kissing down to her chest.

“Will….” her giggles subsided into a long sigh as he kissed her breast. His finger reaching up pulling at her strap 

“This has to go.” 

“Yesss Sir” 

\- An hour later - 

Jen was sitting on her bed with Will in between her legs playing with this red hair while they watched “Horrible Bosses”

“When is Dick coming back?” 

“I don’t know, he doesn’t live here.”

“But you guys are like a regular thing now.” 

“Yeah I guess, but don’t worry I’ll still make room for my favorite ginger.” Will chuckled taking Jen’s hand kissing it before putting it back on top of his head. “After all, you give the best blow jobs” 

“Oh do I now?” 

“The beard was a nice improvement.” 

Will smiled laying his head against Jenifer’s chest closing his eyes as she played with his hair. Just like old times. Back when they were just angry hurt kids who wanted to take it out on the world. Back when she had broken up with Dick and Maia had left for the first time. 

“You sure Dick won’t mind?”

“I mean maybe, he has wanted to sleep with you forever.”

“Wait what?” Will sat up turning to Jennifer who bit her lip trying not to laugh at the flush look on Will’s face.

“Oh come on, you didn’t notice it? The way he would get all awkward around you?” 

“He didn’t seem so awkward when he helped us out at Bowhunter last week,” Will said thoughtfully thinking back to the events. What had happened, what he had said… oh shit.

“What?” Jennifer asked at Will let out a grown slapping his head.

“I totally compared myself to Wally saying he was replacing him with me.” Jennifer tried not to laugh she really did… but she couldn’t help herself. “It’s not funny Jen,” Will said turning to her pulling her hand away from her mouth. 

“Well, why don’t you make it up to poor Dick Grayson.” 

“Make what up to me? Oh hey, Will.” 

“Will is upset that he compared himself to Wally.” 

“Oh it’s fine,” Dick said jumping onto Jen’s bed kissing her arm as he cuddled up next to her. His eyes trying to look anywhere but Will’s rather naked body. Will couldn’t help but notice the flush on Dick’s cheeks and the way his pants looked just a little tighter than they should have. Will’s own dick twitching slightly at the thought that maybe he had something to do with it. 

I mean it was pretty flattering. Not to mention Dick Grayson was pretty gorgeous. 

“I was just telling Will about how you have a crush on him.”

“JEN!” Dick said choking his face going bright red, “Use to… I use to.” 

“Wow, you’re defensive.” his (not) girlfriend said a smirk on her face. 

“I mean what’s wrong with me now?” Will asked as he saw that look in Jen’s eye. That look when she was about to suggest something crazy. Like, let’s have a threeway kind of crazy. “It’s the beard isn’t it.” 

“Awww Dick don’t knock it until you try it.” Jennifer said, “it feels amazing while he’s going down on you”

“I… If your offering,” Dick said his hands playing with the belt of his pants his eyes flickering to Jennifer for a moment. At that moment Will realized two things. One, Dick wanted this really badly. And two he thought of Jennifer as more than just a fuck buddy. He was looking for her permission. He wanted to make sure she was ok with it. That this wouldn’t ruin what they had. 

Getting up, Will moved over so he was in front of Dick. Jennifer moving as well pushing Dick forward. “Get on your knees” she whispered kissing his ear before her tongue flicked his lobe. Dick sucked in a breath doing as she commanded. Getting behind him Jennifer unbuckled his pants pushing them down around his knees to reveal his half-hard cock. Gently she played with it for a moment while kissing his neck. 

Letting out a soft sigh Dick’s head rolled back for a moment in pure pleasure at her touch. 

Getting down Will licked his lips.

“You know you don’t have too…” Dick’s voice trailed off 

“I want to know what all the hype is about,” Will said before his lips kissed Dick’s cock making the younger man let out a low moan. Jennifer’s hands moving up from Dick’s waist to his nipples playing with them. 

“Oh God” Dick gasped as Will slowly started sucking on his cock, taking him deeper and deeper. 

“You like that Dick?” Jennifer asked her teeth grazing Dick’s neck playing with that sensitive spot, the one he loved her playing with. 

“Wow, Jen” Dick panted “Yeah… weren’t kidding… feels good” his voice dragged out as Will chuckled the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through Dick. 

More whimpers and moans erupted from Dick as his hipped moved slightly with Will’s head movements. The sensation of feeling Dick’s throbbing cock in his mouth made his own pulse. 

“He loves it when you play with his hair,” Jen’s husky voice said from above Will. On cue, Dicks hands went to his hair running his fingers through Will’s red locks. Will swallowed around Dick’s cock making the dark-haired man moan loudly while tugging lightly at Will’s hair. 

“Ok but don’t hog him” Jennifer giggled getting down coming next to Will. “We don’t want him coming just yet.” Will pulled away from Dick for a moment to kiss Jennifer. Pulling her to him let her slipped her tongue past his lips so she could taste Dick on his mouth. 

Dick sighed stroking himself as he sat down watching Will make Jennifer moan into his mouth as he pulled at her nipples his other fingers moving down to her vagina.

“Yeah touch her, she always said you had magic fingers.”

“Oh did she now?” Will said raising an eyebrow as he pulled away from Jennifer who bit her lip her fingers finding his cock as he played with her.

“Yeah” she moaned slightly before turning to Dick. Moving she pushed his hands away from his cock taking it in her mouth. 

Will smiled as Dick’s eyes rolled back in his head “She’s pretty good too,” Will said, “I did teach her a few tricks, have you showed him…”

“OH JESUS YES!” Dick cried cutting Will off as Jennifer did the thing, twisted her mouth just right while reaching up and pulling at his nipple. Sparks of pleasure ran this his body. 

Will reached up pulling Dick toward him kissing him as Jennifer sucked off the dark-haired man. Their kiss was passionate and a little sloppy. Dick obviously having a hard time focusing because of a certain brunette blowing him under them. 

The way he grabbed at Will’s hair his teeth raking over Will’s bottom lip while moaning like the best of them, it was making Will’s cock throbbing with excitement.

Jennifer giggled looking up at Dick and Will above her as they made out. Dick fumbling trying to find a place to anchor himself only to fall onto his back causing his cock to pop from Jen’s mouth. Will followed him down moving on top of him. The red-haired man’s thick throbbing cock felt amazing angst Dick’s as he ground his hips against Dick’s. 

“Oh Jesus Will you are huge” Dick moaned his fingers twitching with excitement at the thought of touching that beautiful shaft that was now rubbing between his own cock. He has always know Will was packing but wow. The girth on it alone made Dick’s mouth water. 

“You want to play with it?” Will asked sitting up slightly stroking it a few times just to show off. Dick propped himself up licking his lips desperately as he watched Will hungry.

“C… can I suck it?” Dick asked, whined really. Man Will never realized how needy Dick was. 

“Of course you can,” Will said kneeling between Dick’s head helping the young man sit up slightly so he could get himself in a good angel. 

“J… Jen?” Dick’s glanced around Will’s body as he felt Jennifer playing lazily with Dick’s cock. 

“I’m just enjoying this view,” she said her other hand playing with herself. 

“You should ride him” Will nodded toward Dick’s hard throbbing cock. If Will wasn’t about to get his getting his own sucked he would love to feel that inside him. 

Next time. 

“It does look beautiful doesn’t it?” Jennifer said giving the long cock a lick making Dick let out a moan around Will’s cock. Then getting up she slowly straddling him her own moan matching Dick’s. Will felt himself throb at the sound. They both sounded so beautiful. 

Will’s own moans came quickly when Dick’s tongue ran the length of his cock savoring the taste. “God you are even better than I ever pictured” Dick hummed before licking him again. “Ohhh Jen baby…” he cut himself off as Jennifer started to rock back and forth on his cock. Dick was coming undone so quickly.

But he had to hold it together. There was a beautiful cock in front of him that he hadn’t even gotten to really taste yet. 

“Oh wow, Dick….” Will moaned as Dick took his full length into his mouth. It was obvious this wasn’t his first time. And Jesus did it feel amazing. 

“You like that Will?” Jennifer asked through shallow breaths as she rode Dick making him moan over Will’s cock.

“Yeah… oh yeah… Oh god…” Will moaned throwing his head back lids fluttering with pure pleasure. Dicks tongue swirling around Will’s cock sucking it like it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. “Just… oh yeah Dick” 

Dick’s hands were now on his hips holding him in place as the ginger-haired man thrust into his mouth. Dick was so close. Will tasted so sweet, almost a smokey taste like cinnamon, and the way Jennifer was riding him. Oh god her pussy felt so… 

“I… think… oh, Jen… baby, I’m going to cum.”

“Do it,” her voice was husky, “I’m right with you,” 

Taking Will’s cock in his mouth again Dick took him deep in his mouth making Will moan again as Dick thrusted into Jen, hips quickly and desperate for the beautiful friction they felt. Her soft walls rubbing against him sending pure pleasure through him as he heard her giggling, a sign she was close as well. 

“Oh, mannnn” Will groaned at Dick’s quick movements. Hands going for dark locks guiding Dick’s mouth over his cock as the man’s got erratic. Dick was so close, he wanted this, he needed this. That sweet release. The pure pleasure inside him building up consuming it. 

Until he climaxed. 

“Oh yesss” he cried pulling away from Will’s cock pumping into Jennifer who laughed with pure joy, her pussy tingling with excitement. 

Dick let out a long sigh as his vision focused on Will who was stroking his own cock. “Oh man Will” Dick chuckled before Will leaned forward and kissed his forward before crawling off him 

“Now little lady it’s your turn,” Will said moving toward Jennifer who pulled herself off of Dick. Bending down he swiped across her pussy before placing his fingers into his mouth so he good taste Dick. Humming he nodded his approval. 

“Don’t start,” Jennifer said kissing Will’s neck moving down to his collarbone “I want you to feel good” 

“Oh trust me,” he said pushing her down so she was laying next to Dick who was on his side playing with himself chuckling. “I’ve been feeling amazing all night” 

Will pushed himself into Jennifer’s cum soaked pussy groaning as she leaned forward kissing his neck nuzzling his beard before pushing herself up and down on his cock. 

She felt so good, and Will was already so close. Pushing her hard into him he started thrusting into her deeper and deeper. 

With each thrust, Jen bucked her hips giving him just a bit more friction. 

“I’m close” he moaned feeling himself building up. “I… I…” 

“Are you going to cum Will?” Jen groaned tripping him over the edge. “Please?”

He wasn’t even sure what he was going to say as he gets himself climax. Pulling out he barely hard to touch himself to come all over her stomach and tits. 

“Miii… uhhhhhh” Will groaned trying to cut himself off.

Jen smiled up at Will meeting his gaze as he looked down gasping for air. Swiping her middle and pointer fingers across her stomach Jen took some of his cum into her mouth. 

“Mummm” she moaned her eyes closed as she savored his taste. 

“Oh I want to taste,” Dick said getting up. Will flipped over so he was laying next to Jen giving Dick access to her. Bending down Dick took a long lick of Jen’s cum covered tits. “Your right” he hummed licking his lips, “he does taste amazing.” 

Then getting up Dick grabbed Jen a towel to wipe off with as well as some water for them to share. 

“Well, what a gentleman” Will teased taking a long sip as Dick winked as him before crawling back into bed. Kissing Jennifer’s shoulder he wrapped his arm around her waist before nuzzling into her then he promptly fell asleep. 

“You know” Will muttered taking Jen’s hand kissing it “He’s got it bad”

“Says the man who still says Maia’s name when he cums.” 

“I….” Will was cut off by Jennifer raising an eyebrow. There was no lying to her and he knew it. Letting out a sign he shrugged “I guess we both have some things we need to work out.” 

Jennifer giggled playing with his beard kissing his cheek, “I guess we do” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Please leave a comment/kudos/bookmark if you enjoyed!   
Regardless you are AMAZING!


End file.
